Que vuelva Septiembre
by Holofernes
Summary: Si el señor Black le dice que se tire por la ventana, ¿usted lo haría, señor Lupin?" Hasta Minerva McGonagall conoce la respuesta. La pregunta es: ¿la conoce Sirius? Porque Remus no es capaz de ocultárselo por más tiempo. Sirius/Remus. Oneshot SLASH.


**AVISO: Este fic es un Sirius/Remus. Es, por tanto, un oneshot slash.**

**Nunca había escrito un fic sobre una pareja chico/chico, pero mi amiga Malena me lo pidió como regalo de cumpleaños, y no puedo negarle nada. La condición era que fuera un Sirius/Remus, y que incluyera las siguientes palabras: China, Homosexual, Ropa, Castigo ( o cástigo : P )**,** John Lennon, Princesita, y Ópera. **

**Te llega casi con un año de retraso, Malena, (en mi línea XD) ¡ pero aquí lo tienes por fin!** **Lots of love from Paddy ;)**

* * *

Por primera vez en toda la mañana, Remus Lupin consiguió concentrarse. Primero habían sido aquellas molestas Ravenclaw de primero cuchicheando; después, los graznidos de una bandada de cuervos que se había posado justo en el árbol junto a su ventana. Y luego había sido James para comentarle airadamente que Lily Evans había saludado a Snivellus y que éste le había devuelto el saludo. En cualquier caso, por una cosa o por otra, había perdido dos horas sin poder hacer nada de provecho. 

O casi nada. Ya tenía su parte de los deberes hecha, pero aún faltaba la de Sirius. No es que él le hubiera pedido que se los hiciera (aunque no se habría negado: Remus nunca había sabido decirle que no a Sirius Black), pero como estaba castigado y Remus sentía que en parte había sido por su culpa, veía éticamente correcto hacerle los deberes para que al menos, no le castigaran de nuevo en pociones.

Mojó la pluma y se rascó la cicatriz de debajo de la oreja, pensativo. ¿Qué podía opinar Sirius acerca del uso de la mandrágora en los procesos de transmutación?

"_Que me importa una mierda", _ casi le oyó decir, y sonrió. Nunca se lo había preguntado, pero estaba seguro de que esa sería su respuesta. Por desgracia, no era algo que a Slughorn pudiera gustarle.

_Mejor probar con una respuesta menos Black, _ se dijo. Se quedó pensativo durante un par de minutos y comenzó a escribir algo anodino y desinteresado, pero suficiente para un aprobado. Cuando terminó, se preguntó si debería poner el nombre o no. A Sirius siempre se le olvidaba.

_Da igual, _pensó, escribiendo el nombre de su amigo en el pergamino. _De todas maneras esta tampoco es su letra, _se dijo. Había intentado imitar la caligrafía anárquica y picuda de Sirius, pero pronto había desistido y se había conformado con deformar un poco la suya propia. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera Sirius entendía su propia letra. Remus sólo esperaba que Slughorn no se diera cuenta de lo sospechosamente limpio y ordenado que se había vuelto de repente el mayor de los Black. No había ni una mancha en la hoja, ni una arruga, y las líneas estaban rectas.

Estaba a punto de enrollar el pliego cuando, de repente, una piedra entró por la ventana y rodó sobre el pergamino, arrastrando la tinta aún fresca, antes de despeñarse por la mesa. Remus se llevó una mano al corazón, sobresaltado. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana de la sala de estudio, y se quedó de piedra al ver a Sirius allí abajo.

- ¡Sirius!

- ¡Joder, ya era hora! Llevo media hora llamándote. A ver si nos limpiamos las orejas- bufó el moreno. Se estaba haciendo visera con las manos para poder mirarle sin que el sol le molestara -Ven, que tengo que contarte algo.

Remus miró nerviosamente sobre su espalda hacia el interior del aula. Ese día, el profesor Hogwinkle, de Adivinación, era el encargado de supervisar la hora de estudio y aparentemente no se había enterado de que un alumno castigado estaba campando a sus anchas por allí fuera. Tampoco los otros cuatro Gryffindor de tercero habían levantado la cara del pergamino. De momento.

Remus volvió a sacar la cabeza por la ventana.

- ¿¡Y tu **castigo**?! - le siseó, inquieto.

Apareció un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha de Sirius cuando sonrió satisfecho.

-Me dijeron que reflexionara sobre mi comportamiento, pero no me dijeron que no pudiera hacerlo en otro sitio aparte del aula de inventario.

Al oír aquello, Remus dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. Típico de Sirius aprovechar el vacío de lo implícito a su favor. Si hubiera sido muggle, habría sido un abogado terrorífico.

E insoportablemente impaciente.

-¿Vienes o qué?-le oyó insistir, concentrado en excavar una piedra con el pie.

-Es que...no puedo ahora.

- ¿Por?

-Porque es la hora de estudio y está Hogwinkle vigilando. No puedo salir.-explicó, en un tono más alto de lo que era prudente.

Sirius soltó un bufido.

- ¿Hogwinkle, vigilando? Como mucho estará estudiando los presagios de la roña de sus uñas.-despachó en tono desdeñoso.-Si no sales por la puerta, salta por la ventana. No está muy alto.

Remus hizo una mueca. La idea no le gusta nada. Nada de nada.

-No puedo.- insistió, azorado.- Me van a ver. Me puedo romper algo al saltar.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer los brazos pesadamente.

- ¿Qué eres, un marauder o una **princesita,** Remus? Tira la cartera primero y luego saltas tú.-explicó, como si hiciera falta- Si quieres me pongo abajo y te cojo.

Remus sintió que se ponía aún más rojo ante la perspectiva. _No me digas, eso, por Dios,_ se lamentó en silencio. Siempre le soltaba aquellos comentarios a bocajarro, sin saber que hacían diana con una puntería aterradora. Sin saber que de un soplido echaba abajo todas sus defensas, como si fueran murallas de naipes.

Y como nunca había podido decirle que no a Sirius Black, cogió su cartera y la lanzó por la ventana. Se oyó un quejido.

-¡Intenta no matarme!

Remus ignoró el exabrupto y clavó los ojos en Hogwinkle, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Al parecer, estaba demasiado concentrado en _Lo que nos dicen los posos _como para darse cuenta de la infracción inminente. Le vio pasar de página y coger la pluma para apuntar algo en el margen.

_Es el momento._

_Ahora._

Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Hubiera sido más fácil si Sirius hubiera estado allí dentro y hubiera saltado primero. Seguirle era más sencillo. _Siempre_ era más sencillo.

Pero no estaba allí dentro. Puso la mano en el alféizar, sin dejar de mirar a Hogwinkle. Le vino a la cabeza una de las primeras riñas que había recibido por culpa de Sirius, en segundo curso. "Si el señor Black le dice que salte por la ventana¿usted salta, señor Lupin?", le había preguntado Minerva McGonagall.

Parecía evidente que sí.

Alguien con más orgullo se habría horrorizado de que le acusaran de sumisión. Pero Remus siempre había sido diferente. Su docilidad era una opción consciente. Sabía que conseguía mucho más de Sirius ejerciendo una resistencia pasiva que intentando ponerle un collar. Sirius le necesitaba para todos aquellos momentos en que su propio carácter estaba a punto de engullirle. Sirius le necesitaba tanto como él necesitaba a Sirius. Era una simbiosis perfecta.

Demasiado perfecta.

Remus se sentó rápidamente en el alféizar y allí se dio la vuelta para quedar colgando por las manos. Miró abajo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Esto está alto, Canuto.-gimió-Desde arriba no parecía tan alto.

- No son ni dos metros, Lunático. ¿Desde cuando tienes vértigo?

- Acabo de descubrirlo.

Oyó a Sirius chasquear la lengua y sus pisadas en el césped, acercándose. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y le vio, justo debajo de él, con los brazos extendidos.

- Tu caballero de pulgosa armadura al rescate.-canturreó, burlón. Sus ojos grises brillaban con esa chispa juguetona que tanto le gustaba.- ¿Cómo es esa ópera muggle de una tía que está en un balcón y llega otro…?

- Romeo y Julieta.-respondió Remus, con la voz ahogada. Sentía que la sangre le huía de los dedos, allí donde se aferraban al borde del alféizar. No podría aguantar mucho más.- Y es teatro, no **ópera.** Y preferiría que no compararas esto con Romeo y Julieta.

- ¿Por?

- Porque acaban muertos.-respondió, rápidamente.-Sirius, no puedo saltar. Está muy alto, joder.

- No te pongas nervioso. Estoy aquí abajo. Déjate caer. Te cojo¿vale? Pero suéltate ya. No puedes volver arriba, la única opción es saltar.-le conminó el Black, dándole una palmada en los pies-¡Suéltate!

Y Remus obedeció, dejando que sus dedos se escurrieran por la piedra porosa y fría de la ventana. Sintió que el estómago se le subía a la garganta con la caída, y luego sintió dolor al aterrizar ruidosamente encima de Sirius. Éste lanzó un sonoro aullido.

- ¡Me has partido la columna!

Remus no respondió. Giró sobre sí mismo, dolorido, y se apoyó torpemente en el césped. Se había clavado las rodillas de Sirius en el estómago y tenía ganas de vomitar.

En ese momento, ambos oyeron el chirrido de las sillas al correrse y el crujido del entarimado. Las señales inequívocas del Apocalipsis. Se miraron durante una milésima de segundo, paralizados.

- ¡¡Corre!!- Sirius se medio incorporó, tropezó y rodó hacia un arbusto pegado al muro, justo bajo la ventana. Remus lo siguió a trompicones y se tiró sin demasiado estilo sobre él, aterrizando en una nube de crujidos y hojas. Sirius tosió.

- Nos han visto.-le susurró nerviosamente Remus. Las ramas se le metían en la boca al hablar y se estaba clavando la pelvis del Black- Dios, si es que sabía que no tenía que hacerte caso, lo sabía…

Tres metros por encima de ellos, oían las voces de los alumnos asomados al ventanal.

- ¿Te has olvidado de coger la cartera?-le preguntó entonces Sirius, con una nota de fastidio en la voz. Tenía el rostro a un palmo del suyo, y su pecho subía y bajaba bajo la camisa sucia de hierba y tierra.

-No, me ha apetecido dejarla allí, a ver si echa raíces y sale algo.-replicó Remus, sarcástico. El sarcasmo era una buena, una grandísima solución para apartar su mente del cuerpo de Sirius bajo el suyo. Para no pensar en el relieve de sus costillas al respirar, ni en la superficie tersa y dura de su estómago, ni en su hueso pélvico, ni en su olor, ni en su calor a través de la** ropa**…oh, vaya. No funcionaba.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó, sin estar muy seguro de dirigirse a Sirius o a sí mismo, como en una especie de apóstrofe lírico.

- Pues…-Sirius se quedó pensativo e hizo algo con la lengua dentro de la boca que emitió un ruido inusitadamente erótico.- Primero, esperar a que se metan de nuevo en clase. Segundo, salir cagando leches de aquí. Tercero, matarte por no coger la cartera.

- Apoyo Primero y Segundo.-musitó Remus, sin mucha convicción. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y clavó la mirada en una ramita rota que tenía Sirius justo al lado del cuello, pero por más que intentara centrar su atención en ella, su visión se negaba a dejar en la periferia a aquel tendón blanco, terso, flexible, que salía a relucir en el cuello de Sirius en aquella postura.

El corazón de Remus efectuó un brusco acelerón, acorde con el repentino flujo interno de sangre que amenazaba con disparar su anatomía y revelar para siempre su pequeño secreto. Por supuesto, podría dar una excusa cualquiera: no sé qué me ha pasado, estaba pensando en X y no he podido evitarlo, lo siento….pero el problema era que en realidad no lo sentía, y que estaba cansado de mentir. Muy cansado. Así que más le valía, a él y a su amistad, que salieran de allí rápido.

Vio la nuez de Sirius moverse para tragar y él mismo tragó también saliva.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó, con cierta ansiedad en su tono- No oigo nada. Ya se habrán metido en clase.

- Espera.- Sirius escudriñó unos segundos el infinito entre las ramas, expectante, y luego le miró y asintió.-Vale, ahora. Tú primero.

Remus obedeció y se incorporó torpemente, provocando otro otoño de hojas sobre Sirius, y agradeciendo internamente a alguna deidad inconcreta por su misericordia.

- Joder, qué alivio.-se regocijó el Black, frotándose las piernas.-No sabes el calor que das, Lunático. Eres una puta estufa.

- Lo siento, pero no es culpa mía- repuso, adelantándose para recoger la mochila de la discordia. Se la colgó al hombro y miró a Sirius, que se estaba sacudiendo sin mucho éxito la tierra de los pantalones-¿No querías contarme algo?

- Sí, pero aquí no. Vamos al cuarto. En teoría ya están allí James y Peter- dijo, echando a caminar pegado al muro- Bueno, no, te lo cuento ahora. Te has enterado de lo de Snivellus¿no?-preguntó, con un brillo exultante en sus ojos grises.

- Si te refieres a lo de que Lily le ha saludado y él le ha devuelto el saludo, sí, lo sé. Me lo ha contado James. Estaba bastante picado.

Sirius bufó.

- Como para no estarlo. No sé qué tiene Lily en la cabeza, pero no debe ser sano si saluda a alguien que sólo con mirarte ya te hace resbalar. Sólo de pensarlo me dan ganas de echar la comida de hoy y la de ayer también.-Sirius empujó una de las piedras del muro bajo la hiedra y se abrió uno de los muchos pasadizos que tenía memorizados del mapa de los Merodeadores.

- Ya, pero Lily sabe lo que hace¿no? Quiero decir, ya es mayorcita…-replicó Remus, siguiendo a Sirius por las estrechas escaleras.

Sirius se detuvo en seco. Cuando se volvió para mirarle, su expresión era mortalmente seria.

- Snivellus es El Mal, Lunático.-dijo, en un tono terriblemente ominoso- Lily es demasiado inocente para darse cuenta. ¿Vamos a dejar que caiga en las garras del Mal¿En las garras del Grasiento Mal?

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por favor, más demagogia barata de la tuya no.-Sirius abrió la boca para decirle que con Peter funcionaba, pero Remus se le adelantó- Además, no intentes convencerme. Te digo de antemano que, sea lo que sea que tengáis pensado hacer, no me parece bien.-advirtió, y una sonrisa traviesa apareció automáticamente en el rostro de Sirius. Ah, cómo le conocía- Si fuera por algo realmente importante, no te digo que no, pero... ¿por saludarse?

- ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta?-inquirió Sirius en tono ofendido.- Es la _casi_novia de nuestro amigo. No podemos, ni debemos, permitir que…

-_ Casi,_ Sirius.-le cortó- Tú lo has dicho: _Casi_ novia. Significa que aún tiene libertad para hacer lo que ella quiera, y eso significa, aunque no te lo creas, saludar a quien le dé la gana. Además, si tanto te molesta¿por qué no se lo dices a ella?

- Eso ya lo he hecho.-gruñó Sirius, saliendo por fin del pasadizo y entrando en un pasillo convenientemente vacío que daba al baño de prefectos.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-"Piérdete, Black"-emuló con retintín, abriendo la puerta del baño- Bueno, en realidad ha dicho algo más largo, pero ésa es la esencia. Qué ilusa. Encima que trato de ayudarla. A lo mejor le saludó porque Snivellus le había echado un Imperio.-se llevó la mano a la corbata y comenzó a aflojársela.

Remus se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta del baño, desconcertado.

- ¿No íbamos a la habitación?-tragó saliva al ver que Sirius había tirado la corbata al suelo y estaba en proceso de hacer lo mismo con la camisa. Sintió que se le secaba la boca-¿Q…Qué haces?

-Tengo que ducharme primero, o Peter se pasará toda la noche protestando como una vieja que le he llenado la cama de tierra-explicó Sirius, haciendo una bola con la camisa y tirándola contra la pared.-Últimamente está insoportable con eso. Prefiero ducharme para no tener que oírle.

Remus se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. Hubiera preferido estar en China; cualquier lugar menos allí, porque había empezado a sudar, y no era por el calor que hacía en la estancia. Por el rabillo del ojo observó la parábola que describieron los pantalones del Black antes de aterrizar junto a la corbata.

- Es…es normal -balbuceó, concentrado en sonar tranquilo y despreocupado- Si te tumbas en su cama cuando llegas sudado y guarro de los partidos…Además¿por qué no te tumbas en la tuya?

-Es que la suya me gusta más, no sé -respondió Sirius, saltando a la pata coja para quitarse el calcetín que le faltaba. Lo tiró sobre su espalda y se bajó los calzoncillos con la naturalidad de quien tiene una indestructible confianza en sí mismo.- ¿Tú no te duchas?-preguntó, casi sorprendido de ver a Remus enteramente vestido y agarrado como un gato al dintel.

Remus tragó saliva. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarlo como si no existiera opción posible? Decirle que no, que prefería quedarse allí de pie… ¿mirándole? casi era peor. Pero decirle que sí…no es que no se hubieran duchado juntos antes, de hecho, lo habían hecho cientos de veces, pero siempre habían estado rodeados de gente, y no en aquel silencio, no en ese preciso día, en que Remus estaba más cansado de lo normal de seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Qué mierda.

-Bueno, tú mismo, pero te toca comerte enteros los refunfuños de Peter. -Sirius se encogió de hombros, y sin más desapareció dentro de una de las duchas anexas al baño.

Remus oyó el chirrido del grifo al abrirse y suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Bastaba una sola frase para acabar para siempre con aquella perpetua sensación de ridículo. Cualquiera valía: _Sirius, me gustas. Mucho. Me vuelves loco. Odio las vacaciones porque no soporto estar tres meses sin ti. Me fascinas. Me apasionas. Te quiero. Oh, Sirius. Cómo puedes estar tan ciego._

Cualquiera de aquellas verdades restauraría su dignidad, pero ¿a qué precio¿Al de perderle para siempre?

Remus se quitó la corbata y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa con dedos lentos y tristes.

No lo soportaría. Antes preferiría morirse, aunque fuera morir mintiendo. Sirius hacía que todo valiera la pena; incluso morirse debía valer la pena con él, pensó mientras mandaba los pantalones a hacer compañía a la pila de ropa del suelo. Ya en calzoncillos, se dirigió hacia la ducha contigua a la de Sirius, y sólo cuando hubo cerrado la mampara de cristal, se deshizo de la ropa interior. Él no era un exhibicionista, no como otros que estaban vociferando en aquel momento lo que se suponía que tenía que ser una canción:

_WELL SHAKE IT UP BABY,__ SHAKE IT UP BABY…_

Remus sonrió y abrió el grifo.

- Por Dios, Canuto¿qué son esos alaridos?

Al otro lado de la pared alicatada le llegó la voz de Sirius.

- ¿Cómo que "alaridos"? -clamó, ofendido- ¡Son los Beatles¿No te gustan?-y por si acaso no había quedado claro que a él sí, continuó cantando - C'MON C'MON C'MON BABY…TWIST AND SHOUUUT!!

Remus se echó a reír. Se frotó los brazos. La piel se le había puesto de gallina; no sabía si por el agua caliente o por la terrorífica interpretación de Sirius.

-Me gustan los Beatles, pero creo que tú los odias.-le gritó en respuesta.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué?!

- Porque estás destrozando la canción. Si **John Lennon** te oyera, desearía no haberla escrito nunca.-dijo Remus, echando a perder su intento de sonar serio con una carcajada.

Oyó como el grifo de Sirius se cerraba de golpe.

-Eh, que tú no tengas oído no significa que yo cante mal.-se defendió - Si John Lennon me oyera, me suplicaría que le sustituyera en la banda. Soy bastante más guapo que él, para empezar.-hizo una pausa, y Remus oyó el sonido húmedo y pastoso del champú al caer, y luego los frotes rápidos y enérgicos de Sirius -Imagínate la cara de mi madre si yo entrara en los Beatles.-se rió.- Épico, su hijo en la banda muggle más importante del mundo.

- Eso es poco probable que ocurra, Canuto-dijo Remus, cerrando los ojos bajo el chorro de agua caliente- Por fortuna para los Beatles.

Oyó a Sirius reírse.

- Tú piénsalo. Si mi madre arrastrara a _toda_ mi familia a un concierto para intentar secuestrarme, llenaríamos el estadio. Fans y fans Black. Sólo fajjj…iaj -Sirius se interrumpió bruscamente y escupió. A juzgar por los sonidos de regurgitación, Remus supuso que se le había metido el jabón en la boca. Le oyó abrir el grifo brevemente, enjuagársela, y escupir de nuevo antes de seguir con su fantasía -Por supuesto, también te llevaría a ti a la banda. ¿A qué Beatle querrías que echara para meterte en su lugar?

Remus meneó la cabeza, divertido.

- A ninguno, porque eso nunca sucedería.

El bufido de Sirius fue tan sonoro que Remus lo oyó, a pesar de la pared que les separaba.

- Joder, Lunático. Eres un coñazo aguafiestas. ¿Es que no sueñas nunca?

Remus tragó saliva. De repente, sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, como si se le hubiera astillado el esternón y una esquirla de hueso le hubiera atravesado el corazón de lado a lado. Apoyó una mano en la pared y clavó la vista en el agua que desaparecía en círculos por el desagüe, entre sus pies.

- Procuro sólo soñar cosas que puedan ser realidad algún día.-respondió quedamente.

- Pfff.-fue toda la respuesta de Sirius.

Remus se inclinó para coger el bote de champú, se echó un poco en la mano y comenzó a frotarse el cuero cabelludo con fuerza, como si quisiera purgar por fuera los pensamientos que le corroían por dentro.

¿Por qué le hacía eso¿Era verdaderamente tan obtuso? No podía ser tan cruel sin querer.

_¿Es que no sueñas nunca?_

El dolor se hizo más punzante.

_Sí. _

_Si sueño._

_No debería, pero lo hago. No puedo evitarlo._

Sorbió por la nariz y se apretó los dedos contra los párpados cerrados. Los ojos le escocían. Le había entrado jabón en ellos, o quizá fuera otro picor diferente, de los que vienen de dentro. Abrió la ducha. El agua fría tuvo el efecto de un bálsamo sobre sus ojos enrojecidos y lagrimeantes. De hecho, el agua fría se había convertido en su gran aliada a la hora de cargar con su pequeño e intenso secreto.

Cerró el grifo, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que no se oía el agua en la ducha de al lado.

- ¿Sirius? -llamó.- ¿Estás ya?

No hubo respuesta. Perplejo, Remus se quedó en silencio y acercó la cabeza a la pared. Sólo entonces distinguió una señal de vida al otro lado del mosaico verde: un ruidito húmedo, un golpeteo pesado y rítmico, casi imperceptible.

Apartó la cabeza de la pared tan bruscamente como si quemara. Se pasó las manos por la cara. Se puso rojo, muy rojo. No era la primera vez que oía a Sirius masturbarse. De hecho, el Black lo hacía con bastante frecuencia, por las noches, en su cama. Pero allí, en aquel momento…

Remus se puso nervioso. Al girarse, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, tiró el bote de champú medio vacío, y el ruido reverberó como un estruendo en la quietud de los baños. El corazón le iba al galope dentro del pecho. ¿Salía, o se quedaba allí dentro¿Escuchándole?

Aquel ruidito, húmedo y pesado, le hacía evocar la imagen de su mano rodeando firmemente el miembro mojado, sacudiéndolo arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, en una cadencia minuciosamente estudiada. Casi podía ver la mandíbula tensa de Sirius, la punta de la lengua asomando entre los dientes a medida que aumentaba el ritmo.

Casi…

- Oh, no.-murmuró, muy bajito, al ver su propia erección.

_Mierda._

_Mierda._

_Y ahora qué._

De pronto, la mampara de su ducha chirrió para dejar paso a Sirius, y Remus se quedó paralizado, completamente lívido. Ni siquiera pensó en girarse. Se quedó como un pasmarote, contemplándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El vapor acumulado cubrió al _animago_ momentáneamente. Tenía un dedo dentro de la boca y parecía más preocupado por eso que en fijarse en él y en su estado.

- Lunático¿tú sabes mirar si tengo caries?-le espetó, con tanta naturalidad como si entrara a tomar el té en su casa. Sin esperar respuesta, y sin mirarle si quiera, se hurgó en la boca con el dedo, en una imitación aterradoramente realista del supuesto ruidito masturbatorio de antes.- Ef que me duele¿fabef? Fcreo que la tengo ficada…-Sirius se interrumpió.

Remus no se movió. Sólo bajó la vista.

- Joder, Lunático.-se rió Sirius, sacándose el dedo de la boca y contemplando la semierección de Remus- Haber avisado de que te la estabas cascando.

Remus no respondió. De todas maneras, del susto ya se le estaba bajando.

- No soy dentista, Canuto.-replicó, más incómodo que brusco- Además¿no podías esperar a llegar al cuarto?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- No, me duele mucho y aquí hay más luz.-movió la lengua dentro de la boca- O está picada o se me ha roto comiendo el maldito pudding de calabaza este mediodía.-se acercó a él, invadiendo la reducida distancia que había entre ellos, y abrió la boca de par en par- Ira, ira.

Remus tragó saliva. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Sirius estaba tan cerca que las gotas de su pelo negro mojado caían sobre sus propios pies. Es más, incluso podía ver las minúsculas gotas que perlaban su vello púbico, como una constelación en torno a su sexo, que pendía orgullosamente entre sus piernas.

No recordaba haber estado tan cerca de él desnudo. Con sólo extender el índice, podría rozar su muslo.

Pero en lugar de eso, ignoró la ola de calor que le trepaba por las entrañas y se obligó a centrar su atención en las muelas de Sirius.

- No veo nada si no apartas la lengua-le dijo.

Sirius emitió un gruñido y desplazó la lengua hacia la comisura izquierda de la boca, sacándola tanto que casi rozó la mejilla de Remus.

_Ten piedad, por Dios._

Se mordió el labio para contener las ganas de apresar aquella lengua en su boca y lamerla como un caramelo. Estaban _tan _cerca. ¿Y si resbalaba? Podía ocurrir. Sentía el aliento de Sirius en la cara; se mezclaba con el suyo propio. Besarle no parecía tan difícil. La sola idea le erizó la piel húmeda y le disparó el pulso.

- ¿Ves algo? -preguntó entonces Sirius, aunque con la boca abierta sonó más bien a "ej alga".

- Ehh…No, no.- balbució Remus, muy nervioso.- Quiero decir, sí -_concéntrate, Remus, por Dios_- Humm…veo…un punto negro¿eh? Pero parece suciedad…puede que no sea caries. Tú lávate los dientes y…y si te sigue doliendo vas a la enfermería. -tragó saliva y rogó que el Black no mirara hacia abajo.

Sirius cerró la boca y asintió.

- Vale. Es que ha sido este mediodía, no me dolía antes.-se quedó callado, pasándose la lengua por la muela, y entonces, y sólo porque no había nadie con peor suerte que Remus Lupin, bajó la vista…y lo vio.

Remus no reaccionó. Se limitó a mirarle como un pasmarote, totalmente paralizado, sintiéndose ridículo con su ridícula erección y su ridícula y mísera existencia.

-Joder, ya sé que estoy bueno, Remus, pero no sabía que te ponía tanto.-rompió el silencio el animago, sonriendo con socarronería. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión pálida y consternada de su amigo, se sorprendió.- Tío, que es broma. Ya sé que no eres marica. Te lo decía en broma, hombre.

Remus finalmente despertó de su letargo y se inclinó mecánicamente para recoger el bote de champú, y salió de la ducha sin decir palabra. Sirius le siguió, totalmente desconcertado; podía sentir su mirada clavada en él. Apretó el envase contra su pecho, y se quedó muy quieto, con la vista fija en el suelo, para no tener que mirarle. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable.

-¿Te has enfadado?-en el tono de Sirius había cierta ansiedad infantil que le conmovió profundamente- Te juro que iba en coña, de veras. Nunca diría nada que te hiriera, tío, en serio…

Remus no respondió, pero los ojos empezaron a picarle de nuevo, y el labio inferior le tembló. Se sentía tan estúpido, tan pequeño, allí, desnudo y con el champú apretado contra el pecho, que tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, y a la mierda con su secreto y con todo.

Sirius se asustó. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le obligó a mirarle.

-Tío, dime algo al menos.-le pidió, clavando sus ojos grises en sus pupilas lagrimeantes-¿Estás bien¿Estás cabreado?

_Cabreado_.

_Crees que estoy cabreado contigo._

_Como si pudiera._

Remus esbozó una sonrisa, pero los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-No. No estoy enfadado. No puedo enfadarme contigo.-la voz le salió ridículamente aguda.-Ese es el problema.-añadió en un murmullo, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Sirius le miró sin comprender nada.

-¿El problema¿Qué problema? Joder, Lunático. Si te pasa algo sabes que me lo puedes contar. Lo sabes¿no?

Remus le miró. Tenía los ojos castaños enrojecidos, y la nariz también.

-Esto es diferente-respondió, con amargura.

-No me jodas, Remus -cuando Sirius decía más palabrotas de lo habitual, era que estaba _muy_ nervioso. -A ver¿cuándo no te he escuchado?

-Siempre.- concedió Remus, sorbiendo por la nariz. Debía estar ofreciendo un espectáculo lamentable, pero qué importaba. Sentía que estaba atado de pies y manos, y que tarde o temprano ardería en la hoguera. Qué importaba si sucedía ya.

-¿Entonces¿Por qué va a ser diferente ahora?-le apremió Sirius.

Remus le miró con tristeza. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

_Le perderás para siempre. No volverás a hacerle los deberes, ni a encontrarte sus calcetines en tu cama, ni a cederle la habitación cuando quiera subir con alguna chica. Nunca más volverá a guiñarte el ojo mientras se come los caramelos de Peter. Nunca más volverá a darte ese abrazo con el que te recibe cuando te bajas del Express en septiembre. Nunca querrá volver a acercarse a ti. _

_Nunca._

Remus sintió que la garganta se le cerraba en un nudo dolorosamente prieto. Su coraje se encogió como una bola de papel arrugado.

-Da igual, Sirius.- musitó, con un hilo de voz- No pasa nada.

-Y una mierda- replicó éste desabridamente- Sí que pasa. ¿Por qué no me lo quieres contar?- hizo una pausa y le miró, dolido- Joder, creía que éramos amigos, tío.

Remus cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Lo estaba empeorando todo, si es que aún podía ir a peor.

-No lo entiendes, Canuto. Si te lo cuento, nada volverá a ser igual.-tragó saliva y añadió con amargura- Nada.

Al oír aquello, Sirius dejó caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, exasperado.

-¡No me jodas, Remus!- estalló- ¿Cuantos años hace que nos conocemos? Me da igual lo que hayas hecho. Como si has matado a alguien. Eres mi amigo, joder. Mi _mejor_ amigo- insistió, bajando la voz- Nada de lo que hayas hecho o dicho podría cambiar eso.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Remus.

_Maldito perro obstinado._

-Joder, pues si lo sabes¿por qué no me lo cuentas?

Remus exhaló un suspiro de cansancio. Estaba empezando a dolerle mucho la cabeza, y ya no se sentía con ganas de afrontar La Verdad.

-Porque no¿vale? No quiero. No tengo ganas.- respondió, tan a la defensiva que Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por su arrebato.

-Joder…vale, tranquilo…-se alejó un paso. Su expresión denotaba que estaba totalmente fuera de juego.- Ni que me fueras a jurar amor eterno, Lunático…-murmuró, contrito.

Remus le miró, sin decir nada.

De pronto, algo extraño le sucedió a aquellas palabras. En vez de ser absorbidas por el silencio del baño, se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, balanceándose ante los ojos de Sirius como una hoja otoñal a punto de desprenderse del árbol.

"Ni que me fueras a jurar amor eterno, Lunático"

Se lo había dicho en broma. Siempre hacía bromas. ¿Por qué no desaparecía también, como desaparecían las otras?

"Ni que me fueras a jurar amor eterno, Lunático"

De repente, la frase se soltó de su rama imaginaria y descendió lentamente en círculos perezosos, por delante de los ojos de Sirius, hasta posarse a sus pies.

Sirius se quedó en silencio.

"Ni que me fueras a jurar amor eterno, Lunático"

Las palabras ahora reverberaban en el interior de su cabeza, girando sobre sí mismas. Hipnotizado por ellas, Sirius no podía dejar de oírlas, una y otra vez, como un eco. Le sonaban extrañamente familiares, como si fueran algo que hubiera visto ya al fondo de una foto. Se le apareció el rostro de Remus en el comedor, pasándole su postre. Luego Remus desenrollando un pergamino. Remus riéndose. Remus animando desde las gradas. Las imágenes se sucedían cada vez más rápido; iban formando una ristra interminable de bolitas, y aquellas palabras las ensartaban, las unían, como el hilo conductor que siempre había estado ahí.

Remus le observaba temeroso, sin decir palabra. Cuando vio que el ceño fruncido de Sirius desaparecía, supo que lo había entendido. Sintió que se le cerraba el estómago. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se miraron en silencio durante interminables segundos, hasta Remus bajó la vista y la clavó en el alicatado blanco y negro del suelo.

-Lo siento, Canuto –musitó. Las manos le temblaron ligeramente- No puedo evitarlo. Si…si pudiera hacer que las cosas siguieran igual…que fueran diferentes…créeme que lo haría, pero…-inspiró, tan fuerte que el pecho le dio una punzada- no puedo.

El Black asintió lentamente, conmocionado. Para consternación de Remus, retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de él. Abrió la boca un par de veces, como intentando empezar una frase, pero ningún sonido salió de ella durante cinco largos segundos. Finalmente, consiguió hablar.

- ¿Y…cuánto…cuánto hace que te gustan los… tíos? -hizo una pausa, como intentando asimilar sus propias palabras, y probó de nuevo- Es decir, que eres…-no acabó la frase, pero Remus sabía lo que seguía: **homosexual.**

Era hasta irónico. Sirius Black, que no se callaba ni debajo del agua, que siempre tenía algo que decir, que no le temblaba nunca la lengua a la hora de jurar como un descosido, era incapaz de decir homosexual. Ni siquiera mariquita, o maricón.

Se habría reído si no tuviera ganas de echarse a llorar.

- No lo sé -respondió, muy bajito- Ni siquiera sé si soy homosexual.-tragó saliva- Sólo me has gustado tú.

Sirus parpadeó, con expresión aturdida.

- ¿Sólo yo? -repitió mecánicamente. Nunca había estado tan fuera de juego como en aquel momento - ¿Desde…cuando?

- No lo sé –mintió Remus, en tono quedo- Un par de años.

_Desde siempre. Puede que incluso desde antes de saber que existías._

- Ah…-fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Sirius, antes de quedarse callado de nuevo.

Remus dejó escapar un suspiro imperceptible.

Así que aquello era todo. Allí se acababa el trayecto; en aquel denso silencio. Había fantaseado muchas veces con El Día De La Verdad, pero en sus sueños, Sirius reaccionaba diferente. Se cabreaba, se sorprendía, pero luego le confesaba que a él le pasaba también algo parecido, y se besaban con furiosa torpeza. Ese era el devenir de los acontecimientos en las versiones más osadas. En las más realistas, Sirius le escuchaba, le entendía, y nada cambiaba entre ellos. Pero en ninguna se limitaba a decir "Ah".

_Bueno¿ y qué esperabas, iluso ?_

La realidad era la realidad, y le importaban una mierda sus sueños. En ellos, su amistad con Sirius habría evolucionado hacia el amor, pero en el mundo real….en el mundo real su amistad se acababa allí, con un simple y corto "Ah" por epitafio. Debería haberlo sabido, pero no por ello dolía menos.

Sirius seguía en silencio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Se había apartado de él y estaba de semiperfil, como si inconscientemente se hubiera preparado para la huida hacia la puerta.

_Y qué esperabas, Remus, _se repitió con amargura, intentando obligarse a reaccionar, a decir algo, a aceptar el final; pero no podía. Era sencillamente incapaz de asimilar que su amistad había terminado _para siempre_.

Pero lo había hecho. Sirius también se había dado cuenta, o no se habría alejado de él de aquella manera. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era facilitarle la retirada.

_Dale la oportunidad de que se vaya. Sabes que si no lo hace es por respeto a ti, aunque seas maricón y estés enamorado de él. Dale alguna excusa para que pueda marcharse con dignidad._

-Me voy a...a enjuagar la cabeza- murmuró, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para arrancarle algún sonido a su garganta obturada. Aferró el bote de champú con tanta fuerza que el plástico crujió entre sus dedos, y murmuró- Nos vemos luego.

Aguardó unos segundos, pero Sirius no le contestó; ni siquiera le miró. Con el corazón latiéndole pesadamente, Remus se dio media vuelta y se volvió a meter en la ducha. Cuando la mampara de vidrio se cerró a sus espaldas, cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos.

_Ya está._

_Ya está, _se repitió, y abrió los ojos.

Dejó el bote de champú en el suelo. Lo había tenido tanto tiempo en las manos que la etiqueta se había desmenuzado, llenándole los dedos de minúsculos virutas de papel mojado. Comenzó a quitárselas, pero el temblor de sus manos le dificultaba la tarea.

_Iluso._

_Al menos has recuperado tu dignidad. Llevabas una vida patética, ocultándote siempre y buscando pretextos ridículos para tus acciones. Al menos ahora vuelves a ser una persona._

El labio inferior comenzó a temblarle violentamente. Se quitó un trocito de papel que tenía pegado al pulgar y lo tiró al suelo.

_Ya no tendrás que fingir, ni que mentir. A nadie. No tendrás que sentirte ridículo, nunca más. Serás una persona de nuevo. Una persona, Remus. En el fondo, esto es lo mejor que te podía pasar._

En ese momento, oyó el chirrido de la puerta del baño, y su chasquido al cerrarse. Remus se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia la mampara.

_Sirius._

Se había ido.

Un lento dolor comenzó a extenderse por su estómago, como si algo le hubiera sentado mal y amenazara con provocarle náuseas.

_Sirius se ha ido._

_Por supuesto que se ha ido. _

_Para qué iba a quedarse._

_Es mejor así, Remus._

Alargó una mano temblorosa y abrió el grifo. El agua salió de la ducha como un estruendo, poniéndole la piel de gallina y convirtiendo en espuma el jabón reseco de su pelo. Remus cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la pared. Le dolía mucho el estómago.

_Al menos serás una persona._

_Sirius se ha ido._

_No tendrás que fingir nunca más._

_Sirius se ha ido._

Se llevó las manos al estómago. Un espasmo de dolor, corto y fulminante, le obligó a doblarse. El segundo fue peor. Remus gimió y se apoyó contra la pared, encorvado y respirando muy deprisa.

Se había ido. Dios, se había ido de verdad.

_Sirius._

_Sirius, joder, joder…_

Remus se cubrió la cara con las manos. Su espalda fue resbalando por la pared hasta quedarse sentado, patéticamente desnudo, sobre el plato de la ducha. Le dolía tanto todo que pensó que se volvería loco, que le daría un ataque al corazón allí mismo, porque no podía soportar que Sirius se hubiera marchado y no fuera a volver nunca más. La sensación de abandono era tan intensa que se encogió sobre si mismo, apretando las rodillas fuertemente contra el pecho mientras lloraba en silencio.

Así fue como le encontró Sirius cuando abrió la mampara con un chirrido. El ruido tomó a Remus por sorpresa, y cuando alzó el rostro y le vio allí, mirándole, su expresión era de atónita desesperación.

Remus parpadeó, como si no se creyera lo que veían sus ojos enrojecidos. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas y se confundían con el agua que seguía cayendo de la ducha. Tenía la boca hinchada y torpe, y sobre el labio superior había mucosidad. Su cuerpo entero acusaba las sacudidas del hipo. Nunca había parecido más desvalido que en ese momento. Se limpió la boca con la mano, sin dejar de mirar a Sirius, temblando.

Durante lo que pareció casi una eternidad, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-He ido a cerrar la puerta- dijo finalmente Sirius, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano- Sólo faltaría que entrara alguien ahora.

Remus, avergonzado, se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Si sólo pudiera contener esos patéticos hipidos…

-Creí que te habías ido.- murmuró.

-No. -aclaró Sirius, como si hiciera falta. Volvió a quedarse en silencio, rumiando sus próximas palabras. - Oye…cuando dices que te gusto… ¿_cuánto_ te gusto?-carraspeó, incómodo, y tamborileó los dedos sobre el mosaico- Quiero decir… ¿cómo sabes que te gusto?

Remus parpadeó, sorprendido. No se esperaba aquella pregunta en absoluto. Sorbió por la nariz y se incorporó de una manera poco elegante, mientras pensaba la respuesta.

-No sé- mintió, temiendo que la respuesta sonara demasiado elaborada, demasiado meditada- Cuando nos vamos de vacaciones, lo paso muy mal. Fatal. Me paso todo el verano esperando que llegue septiembre, y cuando llega el momento de reunirnos en el andén, me pongo tan nervioso que me dan ganas de vomitar.

Sirius arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

- ¿Entonces no era porque el tren te mareaba? -preguntó, como si acabara de serle revelado un gran misterio.

Remus negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Y muchas otras cosas. Cuando hablas, incluso cuando dices paridas de las tuyas, no puedo dejar de escucharte. Tampoco sé decirte que no nunca, a nada –suspiró- No sé. Muchas cosas, que hacen que me gustes. Mucho- añadió, en un súbito arranque de valentía. Total¿qué más daba ya?

Silencio de nuevo. Remus casi podía oír los engranajes de la cabeza de Sirius girando vertiginosamente, procesando y sopesando lo que acababa de oír. Lo que le intrigaba es aún que seguía allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la ducha, y no había huido. Ni parecía intentarlo tampoco.

¿Significaba eso algo?

No se atrevía a pensarlo siquiera.

Pero… ¿y si…?

El corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido, enloquecido con aquella estúpida y descabellada posibilidad. Intentó no prestarle atención, pero su martilleo cada vez resonaba más fuerte en sus oídos. Después de todo cuanto le había dicho, cualquier otra persona se habría ido, incluso aunque fuera su mejor amigo. Y Sirius se había puesto muy serio, como nunca le había visto antes. Tras varios segundos más de tenso silencio, murmuró:

-Hay algo que no sabes.

Remus se puso tenso. El martilleo se convirtió en un frenético zumbido. Sintió que se le secaba la boca.

-¿El qué? -consiguió articular.

Sirius tragó saliva.

-Una noche, el año pasado, te oí, en la cama. Haciéndote una paja- hizo una pausa- Y me sorprendió¿sabes? Porque tú no sueles…o bueno, quizá te las haces en la ducha, no lo sé. Yo al menos nunca te había oído antes.

Remus no dijo nada, pero notó que empezaban a subírsele los colores a pesar del frío que sentía.

-Y yo estaba ahí, y te oía. Y no podía dormir. Se me puso dura –murmuró- y no te lo creerás, pero me dieron ganas de decirte que estaba despierto, y que te estaba oyendo, y …joder- cerró el puño y lo apoyó contra la mampara, como si tuviera que liberar la tensión antes decirlo-…de hacértelo yo, o hacérnosla juntos, o de que tú me la hicieras. Te juro que nunca había estado tan cachondo como en ese momento.

Remus no parpadeaba. Ni siquiera respiraba. Es más; no recordaba cuál había sido la última vez que había hinchado los pulmones para inspirar. Se sentía mareado, como esos primeros de septiembre en que se reencontraban en el andén a Hogwarts tras casi 60 días de agonía.

No podía estar pasando. Tenía que estar imaginándoselo.

-Dime algo, tío- le apremió Sirius, con visible zozobra- No me dejes como un puto pervertido psicópata.

Por primera vez desde que entraron en la ducha, Remus abrió la boca y no supo qué decir; ni siquiera qué le _gustaría_ decir. Su silencio avivó aún más la ansiedad de Sirius.

-¿Tú no…?-comenzó, dubitativo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de repetir, nervioso- ¿Alguna vez has querido…?

Remus cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, pero extrañamente, las palabras no le rehuyeron como antes. Abrió los ojos.

-Sí. Muchas veces. - respondió, sintiendo que le hervía el estómago. Si la pared de mosaico contra la que estaba apoyado estaba fría, no lo notaba. Lo único que sabía era que las palabras de Sirius le habían prendido fuego y su interior ahora estaba arrasado por las llamas. La sangre le bullía en las venas, y le latía la piel bajo las uñas. Dio un paso hacia él y repitió- Muchas.

Sirius no se apartó. En lugar de eso, y sin decir una palabra, se metió en la ducha, con él, y cerró la mampara. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración agitada.

La erección de Remus le rozó el muslo cuando se inclinó hacia su boca. La textura de su lengua, áspera y húmeda, le devolvió al estado de febril excitación que había sentido aquella noche. Cuando Remus le agarró para atraerle hacia sí, Sirius le cogió la cabeza bruscamente y ahondó el beso con ferocidad, con avidez, poseído por una euforia y una rabia que nunca había sentido hasta ese momento. Quería romper a Remus, quebrarlo, devorarlo; consumir su cuerpo flaco y castaño. Le empujó hasta la pared de la ducha y le agarró por las nalgas, hundiéndole los dedos en la suave carne blanca, aprisionando su pelvis, frotando su sexo hambriento y duro contra el suyo.

Remus tenía los ojos cerrados y sus caderas se movían contra las de Sirius casi espasmódicamente. Cada movimiento era mitad agonía, mitad placer. Sentía su miembro hinchado, a punto de estallar; la piel tersa y roja, las venas inflamadas. Quería más, infinitamente más; romperse, salirse de sí mismo. Agarró las nalgas de Sirius y las apretó fuerte, muy fuerte, para intentar paliar ese dolor que tanto le gustaba, que tanto había soñado sufrir. El culo de Sirius no era como el suyo. Era duro, prieto; bajo sus manos se contraía con fuerza, como el hierro colado.

Retiró una de las manos y le introdujo entre sus cuerpos, buscándole a tientas, acariciando su vello púbico. Al sentir la mano de Remus en torno a su sexo, Sirius jadeó. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, y Remus se sintió atemorizado por lo que vio en ellos. Una súplica atroz, violenta como su propio deseo, como su propia necesidad. Sus ojos grises estaban nublados, saturados; sólo podía pensar en su mano ahí abajo. Le necesitaba. Le estaba suplicando.

Remus jamás se había sentido tan poderoso como en aquel momento, con Sirius latiéndole en la mano.

Comenzó a moverla. Primero despacio, permitiendo que la piel subiera y bajara casi con indolencia, ignorando los dientes apretados de Sirius, la súplica de sus ojos febriles. Remus se sentía ebrio, a punto de estallar él también. Sirius le cogió la mano, desesperado, y le hizo incrementar el ritmo de las sacudidas.

-Más rápido -gimió, con la voz ronca. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el alicatado.-Joder…joder…

La mano de Remus se movía furiosamente arriba y abajo. Las rodillas de Sirius temblaron. Cuando Remus se arrodilló y cambió la mano por la boca, el animago abrió mucho los ojos y jadeó. Se agarró al grifo de la ducha, pálido y drenado.

-Joder- gemía. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos en torno al grifo.- Joder, Remus…

Estalló con un gruñido casi de dolor; con un golpe seco de cadera. Todo su cuerpo pareció tensarse durante un segundo, como un arco presto al disparo, para luego relajarse de golpe. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, inerte. A sus pies, Remus jadeó cuando eyaculó por su propia mano.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante largos minutos. Aún les latía el corazón en las sienes, y se sentían pletóricos, poseídos por una fuerza sobrenatural. El silencio del baño era apenas un zumbido lejano; todo cuanto importaba estaba allí, en aquel cubículo cerrado y denso por el calor de sus cuerpos.

Sirius fue el primero en volver de aquel estado de trance. Se dejó resbalar por el alicatado hasta el suelo, junto a Remus. Al ver que seguía con los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Acercó su rostro al oído y le dijo, con suavidad:

- Yo también.

Remus tardó unos segundos en responder.

- ¿Tú también qué? - preguntó, sin abrir los ojos.

- Yo también deseaba que volviera Septiembre.


End file.
